Broken Pieces
by ELunamoon
Summary: The "day after", Madam Red is scared to find Grell gone... Her love for him is questioned.


_Passion_

_Lust_

_Pain_

_Desire_

_Pleasure_

_Red_

_Those adjectives and many more are what described that night. Fingers that once thirsted for the other's touch were now quenched. Lips that once hungered for the other's taste were now satisfied. The delicious agony they caused each other spouted screams like music to the other's ears. The moans of two lovers indulging in what they both wanted._

_Each other._

~X~

Angelina awoke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming through her open bedroom windows. A slow smile crept across her face as she remembered last night. She hadn't felt this happy since her nephew returned. And her current happiness was all thanks to him.

_Grell… _She thought giddily, his name rolling on her tongue like the richest chocolate and like the most exquisite wine. Only one other man had brought such joy when she thought of his name and that was so long ago… The cheerful attitude that used to be so rare now came every time she was with him. Turning her body slowly so not as to upset her aching hips, she expected to face the man that had brought her such strong emotions.

But he wasn't there.

Sitting up, she was quickly brought to reality and shaken of her half asleep dreamy thoughts. The once warm spot next to her on the bed was now cold and empty.

"Grell…?" Madam Red weakly asked aloud. Climbing out of the tangled mess of blankets, she got out of bed slipped on her discarded jacket over her naked body.

_His clothes are gone too… _Angelina thought with horror at this realization. After looking over her large bedroom once more, she left to frantically search for the one who had given her so much hope.

_He couldn't have left…! He just couldn't have… Why must everyone that I love disappear! _Madam Red thought sadly as she ran down the hallways.

After checking all the rooms along the way, Madam Red half-heartedly sank into the small couch in the parlor. Like always, the emptiness returned to her heart. That cold, frightening emptiness that can only be gone, more like ignored, for only a little while before it came back ten times worse than before. That man who she had such a bond with, who had helped her, who had loved her, was now bringing so much pain and darkness to her heart. And after last night… Was she no more than the whores she killed? Did he just use her to-

_Crash! _Madam Red's head snapped up at the loud sound. What is it now? She thought in despair, getting up and heading toward the kitchen, the source of the sound.

Angelina entered the kitchen to find the shinigami she had been so distraught over, standing on a chair and trying to reach into a very high cabinet. Laying broken and shattered around him were plates, cups, and other once uncrushed breakables.

The gasp the escaped her lips made the man turn around from the task he was trying to accomplish. "Oh, good morning Madam! I was trying to surprise you by fixing breakfast but…Oh why do you have all the good plates way up here anyway?" Grell sighed tucking an askew strand of brown hair behind his ear.

"And after you get dressed I think we should go out to eat seeing as I shouldn't really be trusted in the kitchen and- M-madam?" Grell questioned after the red haired maiden rushed across the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waste, breathing in his all too familiar scent. _My scent_, she thought absent mindedly, _he must have borrowed my perfume again… _Not that it mattered. She was just glad to have him here and in her arms again.

"What has come over you this morning, Madam?" Grell asked, his voice showing hints of concern, curiosity, and slight annoyance at not being told what is going on.

"I thought you had left me…" she muttered almost inaudibly into his black overcoat.

"Left you…" Grell said, a wide eyed, shocked expression immediately replaced with his infamous sharp toothed grin. "After the night we had? Really Madam, you mustn't worry so much! I won't ever leave you." He stated, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Now," He said pushing her away gently, "You need to get dressed and…clean your feet. As beautiful as you blood is Madam, you really shouldn't get unnecessary injuries." Angelina looked down at her feet which were indeed bleeding from stepping on all the broken shards.

"Yes." She said regaining her usual demeanor. "I'll do that right away and then we can go out for breakfast. And you need to clean all of this up, you clumsy butler." She said leaving the room with a hearty laugh.

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Grell sighed and started looking for a broom.


End file.
